


King Solomon's Knife

by Falling Rain (fallingrain)



Category: Hitherby Dragons - Jenna Moran
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingrain/pseuds/Falling%20Rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A legend of Solomon, in several parts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King Solomon's Knife

It is the beginning of the reign of Solomon, King in Israel.

He is in his room in Gibeon, where he has traveled to make sacrifices in thanks for his ascension. He is alone.

His mind turns to the history of his mother and father - a history soaked in shame. Did not David his father walk a horrible path to take Bathsheba his mother as his wife? If David had not taken that path, would not Solomon now be the son of a soldier? Would not Adonijah now be king?

His mind turns to Adonijah and his supporters, and the blood spilt to put their ambition to rest. Was this not his own brother whom he cut down? And yet, even after the word of David his father, and the word of Nathan the prophet, Adonijah had attempted to wriggle into the throne by insinuation. Had he not been cut off, would not Solomon now be in the grave? Would not the dying will of David his father be forgotten?

"I cannot unravel it," he mutters, to himself. "These pains have been necessary to make me king, according to the oath of my father. But I fear they were also wrong, and sins against the Lord."

He dreams, uneasily. And in his dreams he sees that of which we may not speak. And in time, a creature of beauty appears to him, speaking in a voice which we cannot describe.

"The Lord says: whatever you ask, I shall give you."

That is what the creature says. And Solomon, not realizing in his dreaming state the wonder of these words, turns his thoughts to where they had been all evening, and drifts long in thought as to how this boon should be answered.

"I do not know what it means for me to be King," he says at last. "I, a servant of the Lord, have been raised up as king of an innumerable people. But I do not know it means that the Lord has raised me up. And David my father ruled before me, a servant of the Lord, but I do not know what it means that he reigned as he did."

"If you would grant me anything," he says, "then let it be to know what is right and what is wrong. For how else can I make sense of the burdens that have led me here? If I cannot even distinguish good from evil, how can I judge and lead this people?"

And the seraph smiles and his eyes gleam like priceless jewels, and he says, "you have answered rightly. The Lord will make you wise beyond any who came before you, or any who will come after. He will teach you the good, and bestow upon you wealth and power and a long life, as long as you cleave to that wisdom."

And Solomon awakes, and sees the world for the first time.


End file.
